ultimatesupremefandomcom-20200214-history
Dora The Kid
Dora The Kid is cowboy of the gang whose only rival is Nobita. Dora The Kid works as a type of sheriff in the early western times. He is one of the 'Doraemons' and is one of the last ones to get the 'friendship card' along with Doraemon. Dora the kid is great shooter, and is one of the best. His dream is to become the best shooter in all west and also to go up and explore the stars; despite his fear of heights. He is loyal to his friends and will not hesitate to do almost anything to help them and also, to help others who are in need. Personality A hot head cowboy and rarely ask his friends for help. When first meeting Doraemon, he declined his offer to be 'best friends' with him; believing that a cowboy is a lone wolf and is best on his own. Though later, he becomes friends with them. This can be seen in the first volume of 'The Doraemons Special' a manga that consists the adventures of the 'Doraemons' gang by Fujiko F. Fujio and several more people such as Tanaka Michiaki and Mitani Yukihiro. Ways to eat Dorayaki He prefers to eat his dorayaki mustard and ketchup. Skills and ability He is a shooting expert with the help of his air gun that his girlfriend, Dorami, gave him. His only rival in this is Nobita. In the Robot Audition, he was accepted by the Time Patrol department, because of his amazing shooting abilities. Weakness He's acrophobic (afraid of heights). He was trapped by himself on the balloon for one occasion (and couldn't get down!). But to save others, he is willing to face his fear (only sometimes; once, he had to rescue someone he had to travel by air, Nobita and Doraemon had to hold his hand so Dora the Kid could fly. Relationships Dorami His girlfriend and love interest is Dorami, Doraemon's sister. Because she never gave up hope for believe him. Plus she is a very good cook. In the Doraemons it reveal that Doraemon allow them to start date each other when Dorami finish the school; which was the time when Dorami's school was attacked by the old robots that had been replaced with newer ones to improve the school's teaching facilities. Together with the Doraemons (though most through the story, she seemed to be always be beside Dora the Kid) they saved the school. Even though they often fight; they truly love each other. This was shown several times. Once, when Dorami told him she did not like men who are hot-headed, Dora the Kid did not give it much thought, thinking it was just a normal fight like the usual, and they would soon settle things with each other. But he got worried when Dorami did not visit him for christmas; so, he called Doraemon and Nobita to cure his hot-headed temper. They used the 'Arrow of Reverse' to change his personality but ended up in also slowing his movements, the way he talks and even the way he shoots. When Doraemon and Nobita tried to warn him, he brushed it off. In the end, after defeating several bad guys, it was reavealed that Dorami had been working part time jobs to raise enough money to buy him a cake as a christmas present. Happily, Dora the Kid munched it all up with glee. Then, it was shown that Dorami was crying about the fact that Dora The Kid was using the present she gave him. which was the gun to hurt others. She made him promise not to use the gun to hurt other; and as a reminder, she tied her choker around the gun. And Dora the Kid managed to defeat several more bad cowboys without using the gun (well at least technically) He is the only one who can tell who is the real Doremi when Granton disguised as her."Dorami isn't a crybaby!!" More Desciption He is often seen riding his robotic horse friend, Edo. And through out the story, it seems that the character Dora The Kid, is often used in some type of love stories. For example, the version of 'Titanic the Ghost Ship' in the Doraemons Special Volume 7 Manga where a character Rose, has fallen for him. Trivia Louie O. Mallari SSC 1-A Ivan Mallari es:Dora The Kid ja:ド・ラ・ザ・キッド zh-tw:哆啦小子